


An Angel Named Percy

by taibhse_nimhe



Series: Zorcy Collection [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - No Epithets, Angel Percival "Percy" King, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pining, Suicide, Zora Salazar-Centric, completed!, i guess, it's really more like a light novel, lots of percy descriptions, more quick than i would've hoped; i just wanted to see the girls i guess, please excuse any spelling errors, this kinda gets a bit dark (sorry), this was originally a one-shot but now i'm making it longer, zora and ramsey are on better terms, zora is more emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhse_nimhe/pseuds/taibhse_nimhe
Summary: An angel named Percy falls from the sky.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Series: Zorcy Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123535
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while to write. i wanted to post something, so i'm posting this. zorcy is one of my favorite ships of all time, and i would like to donate my fanfiction to this ship.

“I’m afraid you don’t understand. I have done nothing of the sort!”

“Silence, girl. You have betrayed me, and you must be punished. I will be sending you down.”

“Down? You don’t mean…”

The person in front of her stared down, and she could tell that just by the look in the towering figure’s eyes that the answer was “yes”.

She shook her head and stepped back, the chains around her wings clanging. She felt the floor shake underneath her bare feet, just like her body.

And soon, she found herself falling from the sky, down to the earth.

“Farewell, Percival.”

* * *

It’d been a long time since Zora had a solid night of sleep. She was constantly in the bustling city, going to sleep late and waking up early for her job. But after years and years of constant working, she was granted a long break. 

Instead of going to a tourist island, or to some landmark, or any other place anyone else would go to on vacation, she went to the woods.

Ever since she was a child, she always had a fascination for the tall redwood trees, the wild animals, and the ability to travel unwatched by all humans, just her and the wildlife.

Most people prefer to sleep in sleeping bags inside tents, but not Zora. She loved sleeping on top of tree branches, surrounded by leaves, feeling the bark underneath her. It’s somewhat calming. Just knowing she’s away from society, from all other humans, being one with the animals.

While sleeping up in the trees, Zora found herself in the dreamscape. She was walking in a large field of golden grass, with the cold moon shining above her. In the middle of the field, she could see something as white as snow, clear as day. 

She continued walking, until she reached the middle. There lay a woman, perhaps slightly younger than Zora. Her hair was the same color of the golden grass, and the freckles across her peaceful face shone like the stars. 

The woman was wearing what appeared to be similar to a Roman toga, from the little historical research Zora had done in her thirty-one years of her life, with gold lining across the hem of the cloth and the shoulders. But that wasn’t what was most shocking.

From the woman’s back came a pair of large, white, feathery wings like a dove. The wings looked soft, and almost glowed. Almost. She mumbled something under her breath, but Zora couldn’t hear it.

Before Zora could do anything more than observe, there was a rumble, like an earthquake, the ground breaking and cracking and the sky falling apart, and she watched as her vision turned to black.

She felt a strong pain against her back, and her eyes shot open.

“Son of a _bitch_!” she shouted in pain as she ferociously sat up. Zora rubbed her back, attempting to lessen the aching.

After a few seconds of this, she finally stood up and looked around.

“What the hell was that?” she mumbled. Her head immediately went with the idea that it was an earthquake, but she’d never felt an earthquake that shook so hard she fell out of a tree. What else could it be...?

Zora decided to look around.

There must be some other reason for the rumble, right? That only makes sense.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she traveled quietly. She hid behind trees, in case she was actually in danger.

It was about five minutes of running, until she came across something peculiar.

She saw the same field, circular like a plate and golden like shining wheat.

“What the hell…”

She carefully walked forward, where there seemed to be a source of light in the middle. Brighter than the moon, Zora thought, but not as bright as the sun. It was like a lamp, really. A gentle, bedside lamp.

She took slow steps, closer to the light, until she reached the source.

It was the same woman, laying in a fetal position, doused in light. She had a different expression though, one of pain and unease, and there were heavy chains constricting the dove-like wings.

The woman’s eyes slowly opened, and Zora instinctively stepped back. When her eyes were fully open, she sat up in alarm, and immediately began repeating “no” over and over again. She scrambled up, not noticing Zora, and attempted to jump off the ground and into the sky, but was held down by the silver chains.

“Uh, here. Lemme help ya’,” Zora piped from behind, walking towards the woman.

“Ah-!” the woman yelped as she swiveled around and tripped over her own bare feet, causing her to fall forward. But before she could reach the ground, she was caught in the arms of Zora.

“Oh- um- pardon me,” the woman stood back up and composed herself, and resumed her efforts to try to fly.

“Wait, hold on there, girl,” Zora stopped the woman by grabbing her shoulder.

“P-Please let me go! I must get back!”

“Ya’ got chains around yer’, uh, yer’ wings, ya’ know,” Zora gripped her other shoulder and sat her down.

“Oh, yes… I suppose you’re right…” the winged woman dragged out her words.

Zora went to the back of the woman and began undoing the chains. As she was doing so, she noticed how much the chains dug beyond the pristine, snow-white feathers, into the skin. She could see what looked like blood, except it was gold, instead of red. Not the strangest thing this night, but...surprising.

“Hey, uh,” Zora started. “I think it would be a better idea if ya’ stayed here for a bit. Just till yer’...wings heal. Ya’ know?”

“I don’t have the time for that,” the woman responded, distress dangling from her voice.

“No, seriously. Yer’ bleedin’. Listen, you should stay for a while, just until you get better.”

The woman sighed.

“I still cannot. I need to get back,” she turned her head to Zora.

“Ya’ shouldn’t push yer’self. I know how you feel, pushin’ so hard you just can’t reach it. So wait a bit, ‘kay?”

The winged woman sighed again, defeated. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.“I...suppose you’re right. Alright… I’ll stay. Just until I heal.”

“Alright. I’ll bring ya’ home with me. I have a cabin not too far from ‘ere.” Zora finished undoing the chains around the woman’s wings and helped her up. It seems that when she tripped she ended up twisting her ankle, judging by her limp.

“Oh, uh, by the way,” Zora started, “what’s yer’ name? ‘M Zora. Nice ta’ meetcha.” She held out her hand.

“My name is Percival. It is nice to meet you too,” the woman replied politely.

“Alrighty. Can I call ya’ Percy?”

“Oh…” Percival quietly exclaimed. “I suppose that is fine.”

“Okay, come on now.” Zora slung Percy’s arm around her neck and led her out of the field and to her cabin.

With the light that Percy emitted, Zora could see not only her surroundings better, but Percy as well. She glanced at Percy and, dare Zora say it, she was kind of cute.

It would’ve taken a much shorter amount of time if Zora was walking at her own pace, but she didn’t want to put much strain on Percy, and took this time as an opportunity to get to know her better.

“So, uh, how did’cha get here?”

“Oh, well, you see…” Percy stopped speaking for a moment, searching for the right words. “You’ve already seen these.” She pointed to her wings.

“Uh-huh…”

“I suppose the best way to describe it is, I was charged for a crime I never commited and was sent down to Earth as a punishment.”

“Ya’ think you’ll ever get back up?”

“I hope so,” Percy dragged out her nearly silent words.

“What was the crime?”

“I supposedly slayed one of my kind.”

Zora stifled a laugh. Percy turned toward her.

“I beg your pardon? What part of that was humorous?”

Zora let out a hearty laugh.

“Nothin’, nothin’. That’s just so...tame, I guess. I mean, ‘ere, it’s not as big of a deal.”

“How is the _murder_ of another creature _‘tame’_?”

“Well, I mean… Killin’ an animal is just somethin’ we do.”

“But you wouldn’t murder a human, would you?” Percy turned to Zora, eyes wide open and mouth agape.

“No, no, I would. But it really just depends on the guy,” the taller woman snorted.

Percy didn’t push further.

“Oh, also…” Zora mumbled. “What are you? Some sort of human-bird thing?”

Percy hummed for a moment. “By your standards, you would refer to me as an angel, I suppose.”

“Hell yeah I would.”

“What?”

“What?” Zora looked away. She didn’t even think before saying those words.

The long haired woman stopped in front of a small cabin made of logs of redwood. She walked forward and sat Percy on the few steps leading to the porch, who had stopped glowing, then pulled out a key from her pocket.

“Been a while since I’ve been ‘ere,” Zora spoke under her breath. “So, sorry if there’s a shit ton of spiderwebs ‘n stuff.”

“It’s quite alright,” Percy replied, looking out into the distance. “I don’t mind.”

After mildly struggling with unlocking the door, she opened it wide, causing a gust of dirt and dust to fly right into her face. She coughed, gathering the attention of the angel, who turned her head.

“Are you alright, Zora?”

“Y-Yeah, I‘m fine,” she managed to say whilst waving her hand in front of her face to prevent any more dust from flying anywhere near her again.

“Well then, come on.”

Zora walked over to Percy, slung the angel’s arm over her shoulder, and brought her in.

Zora flicked on the lights, only to get no response.

“Crap. The genny’s probably out,” Zora mumbled. She could see the room a bit, waiting for her eyes to adjust, but Percy had already lit up, illuminating the room. 

“Oh, uh, alright. That works too.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Percy questioned, staring at her with eyes the color of the sky as Zora tried to figure out how to set her down on the couch.

“Uh, nah, it’s fine,” the taller woman spoke.

“Here, let me help,” Percy said. Before Zora’s eyes, the wings’ feathers turned into hundreds of star-like particles, floating in the air, before it turned to nothing. Percy sighed and fell on her stomach as the light disappeared.

“Uh, Percy? Percy?” Zora tapped on Percy’s shoulder, but she didn’t move her head. The only thing that did move was the gentle rising and falling of her chest that Zora could barely see in the dark.

“Must’ve fallen asleep…” Zora whispered to no one but herself.

She thought about leaving her be, but she saw the gold blood on the white fabric, and decided to change her clothes.

Zora walked to the back of the living room into her bedroom, finding one of her old shirts. It was a simple muted orange t-shirt, and fits her fine. It’d be a bit large on Percy, but it’ll do.

She also found a pair of dusty grey sweatpants, and carried them over to the sleeping angel.

Zora carefully pulled Percy up, making sure not to wake her. She gently unwrapped the toga, and as she did, she accidentally felt something wet on Percy’s back. She lifted her finger to her face and saw the gleaming gold. She looked behind Percy, and saw deep gashes in her back where the wings protruded from.

“Crap…” Zora mumbled under her breath. She gently sat Percy back down, then got up to find some bandages. She always kept them in one of the kitchen doors in the case of an emergency, but that rarely happened, so there was a surplus of supplies. Zora took a roll of bandages and brought them over to the couch.

She pulled Percy up and began wrapping the bandages around her, like Percy was a sacred treasure that should be handled with care.

After more than a few wraps, Zora grabbed the shirt from the couch’s arm. She slid it over Percy’s head and pulled her arms through the sleeves.

Percy stirred, letting out a groan, and Zora froze. But Percy went back to serene quiet, and Zora continued. She finished dressing her, concluding by tying the sweatpants’ string and laying her back down, resting Percy’s head on a pillow. Finally, she stood up and laid her poncho over Percy’s sleeping figure like a blanket.

Zora sighed. “Okay, what else ta’ do…”

Zora doesn’t have much to do in her free time, mostly due to the fact that she _hadn’t_ had any free time.

The only food at the cabin were expired granola bars, so she was left with nothing to eat. She ended her thinking with deciding to just watch Percy--in case of anything bad, of course.

She sighed again and leaned back in one of the chairs near the kitchen table, and not even five minutes later, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to making a sequel if you so wish. I have some ideas that I would like to share. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets on the darker side of things regarding Zora's backstory, so please read the tags before continuing.
> 
> Also I am continuing this! Updates will be random, so if it takes a while, please be patient. Thank you!

Zora woke up before the sunrise. Most days she did, as she had gotten into the habit from her work. But this time, she wasn’t woken up by her habit. This time, it was Percy who had woken her up.

Percy had just woken up herself with a startled yelp that rang through the room.

Zora jumped instantly, still not used to the idea of no longer sleeping by herself. She looked around the room to see the source of the small scream, and her eyes landed on Percy.

She was breathing heavily, gripping her arms around her shoulders and curling up as if protecting herself from whatever danger she had just witnessed in a nightmare. Her face shone true panic, like she had just seen her life flash before her eyes before being killed.

“Whoa, hey, hey,” Zora quietly called as she walked over, “are ya' good?”

Zora sat down on the couch next to her, giving her a bit of space as to not panic her more.

Percy tried to even her breathing, but to no avail.

“Uh, how about I make ya’ some food? That always makes me feel better,” Zora offered as she stood up to go to the kitchen, only to realize that again, there was no food left.

 _I could always run to the store… But that may take a while_ , Zora debated.

“I… I’m alright... I don’t need food…” Percy replied slowly between breaths, wrapping Zora’s poncho around her like it was a blanket, and hiding her face inside.

“Well, yer’ on Earth now, and eatin’s important ‘ere. So, how about I run to the store, get you some bread or somethin’, and you can stay ‘ere while I go to avoid anythin’ bad?”

Percy nodded under the poncho.

“Alright, then. Lemme turn on the genny first so ya’ have power.”

Zora walked outside behind the cabin where a generator laid. She hadn’t used it in a while, but she managed to turn it on. She sighed as she looked towards the cabin to see the lights turn on. “That’s better.”

She ran back inside and went to her room, sparing a glance at Percy who seemed to have calmed down. She found a bag and some spare money--it wasn’t much, but it’ll do--, then headed out.

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, ‘kay?” Zora said. 

Percy let out a quiet, “Alright,” in affirmation.

Zora smiled. “That’s better than a nod, that’s for sure.” The angel let out a short hum in agreement, her eyes going soft, leaving that frightened state.

Right before Zora could take a step outside, Percy stopped her with one simple word.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Thank you…” she started, “...for bandaging me. I apologize that you had to witness...that.”

“Oh, no problem. I’ve seen worse,” the taller woman chuckled. It was true, she had seen worse. But none of those worse wounds had been as strange as gold blood.

With that, she waved goodbye as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Zora would say she was a relatively fast person when it came to running. She spent her whole life running, really, since early childhood until this day. It saved her, some days, but has also placed her in inescapable holes of no escape. She didn’t like thinking about those times in her life.

Some thoughts cannot be stopped, though. Thankfully, those times weren’t one of them. A thought that cannot be stopped is the thought of Percy. Whether it was the way she looked, the way she acted, the way she had met her, or anything of the like, Zora couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“Crap…” Zora mumbled. She attempted to push the thought behind her as she ran, switching the lever in her mind towards the destination.

She reached the supermarket by the time the morning sun rose. It had grown slightly warmer, thankfully, and the sky had become a soft yet bright shade of orange, illuminating the world around her. It was a nice shade, as Zora naturally gravitated to the warm shades on the color spectrum. They were oddly calming to her.

She opened the door to the supermarket and was suddenly blasted with cold air. It'd been a while since she had been there. Walking over to the carts, she grabbed the first one she saw.

"She seems like a bread kinda gal… Maybe just some grain bread," Zora mumbled as she went down one of the isles. She normally didn't eat much, other than the occasional frozen package dinner she'd throw in the microwave back at her apartment.

Zora found a few other things; butter, some vegetables, beef, water bottles, and a carton of eggs to be precise. Enough for a week or so.

Walking to the cash register, she noticed a familiar figure. A guy she knew back in the day, who hadn't changed much since she last saw him. The same tacky Hawaiian shirts, the cargo shorts, and the gold eye that shone in the electrical lights that hung above them.

"Heya, Ramsey!" she called.

He turned around in shock, spinning on his heels with an equally shocked face.

"How ya' been?" she asked as she walked over. Ramsey stepped back in surprise, bumping into a large man dressed in yellow in front of him.

"Wh-" Ramsey started, but was interrupted by the man in front of him, who he was leaning on for stabilization, moving. "Why are you here?"

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" she laughed. "'M just 'ere ta' pick up some food. Can't a girl do that?"

He turned to the cashier and pulled up his shopping bag filled to the brim with juice boxes.

"What? Ya' got a kid or somethin'?"

Ramsey looked away. "...No."

"So-So-" Zora began laughing, "So you just got a bunch of juice boxes for _yerself_?! Is that what yer' doin' with yer' money now? Oh, Ramsey, yer' crackin' me up!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I also got a box of crayons, okay?!" Ramsey shouted back, taking hold of the attention of everyone else at the registers, if that hadn't happened already. Zora laughed even harder.

"Alright, alright," Zora heaved. "You-You go and get your hundreds of dollars worth of juice boxes _and_ a box of crayons, and I'll get this food to bring to my angel."

"What? You in a relationship or something?" Ramsey asked with both surprise and caution, furrowing his brows.

 _Shit… Didn't mean to say that…_ Zora thought to herself.

"Nah! She's my dog! I named 'er Angel! That's all!" Zora rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay, one," Ramsey started as he held his fingers up, "you're blushing, and two, I doubt a dog would want to eat vegetables, bread and eggs."

"Just shut up, Murdoch," Zora spat as she wacked him in the face with her palm, hitting his bare eyes.

"Ow! Hey, watch the eye!" he shouted as he rubbed his left eye.

"Uh, sir, I finished scanning your juice boxes. And your box of crayons," interrupted the cashier.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Ramsey replied as he stuffed his bag with the juice boxes and the crayons, then scurried out like a rat.

Zora placed her items on the conveyor belt and waited impatiently for the food to be scanned. Despite how the cashier zoomed through the juice boxes just moments before, they were oddly slow. Zora couldn't help but tap her finger against the short wall blocking the register from her.

When the scanning was done, she handed over her money, only for the cashier to say, "Ma'am, you're a dollar and twenty-six cents short."

Zora clicked her tongue. "Shoot. Okay, what's the cheapest? I'll cut that out."

"Maybe I can help?" a light voice spoke next to her. She looked down to see a small girl with a bear hoodie and colorful stars in her curly hair. She opened her wallet and pulled out two dollars.

"Here," she smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess," Zora replied awkwardly. She was never good with children, so she wasn't sure what exactly to say.

The girl handed her the two dollars, which was then handed to the cashier. Zora grabbed her food and stuffed them into a paper bag, and then headed off. From behind she could hear the girl say, "Have a good day!" She didn't respond with anything more than a nod.

"Weird kid," she mumbled as she headed back home.

When she arrived back, she opened the door to see Percy, who had found one of the few books Zora had in her cabin, gifted from an old coworker. She was reading it as she rested her head on the arm of the couch. When she heard the door open, Percy closed the book, sat up and greeted her.

"Welcome back. I apologise for using one of your belongings as a form of distraction."

"Sorry it took so long, the guy in front of me had a hundred juice boxes, no exaggeration there," Zora said as she sat the bag down on the kitchen counter. "And no problem. It's an old book, I don't mind. Feel free to do whatever."

"I understand, but I feel like I am invading your personal space."

"It's fine, it's fine."

"If you say so."

The conversation ended there, with Zora heating up some food on the stove. Since she didn't have a toaster in the cabin, she opted for using a frying pan to toast the bread. She also scrambled some eggs, making a solid breakfast by her standards.

"Here ya' go," Zora said as she brought the plate of food to the table, Percy already sitting down. "Some toast and scrambled eggs. There's also butter if ya' want some."

"I shall stick to the toast, thank you," Percy replied before gracefully picking up the toast from the plate with gentle, slender fingers. Zora couldn't help but want to entwine them with her own calloused ones.

“Ya’ sure? That’s not really enough food.” Ironic, really. Zora herself didn’t eat much, so it felt strange for her to say that to someone else.

The conversation ended there. When Zora did eat, she normally ate rather fast, shoving food into her mouth, but once she noticed Percy watching, she slowed down and ate more carefully.

Percy, on the other hand, ate slowly, spending her time. Whether from caution, enjoyment, or any other emotion, Zora wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, Percy ate slow.

The observation and silence vanished with Zora asking, “So, uh, if ya’ don’t mind me askin’, who was the guy who you ‘killed’?”

“She was a friend,” Percy started with careful words, setting the remains of her toast on the plate as staring at the table. “Her name was Meryl. She was kind, if not constantly on edge.”

“Ah…”

“Meryl... She was close to me. If I ever get the chance, I would like to see her. Just one more time.”

Zora hummed as she leaned her face onto her palm. She’d never had anyone that close to her. Really anyone close at all. She’d spent most of her life alone, but it must be nice to turn to someone for company, for advice, for comfort. That’s another thing Zora sometimes thought about.

“Must be nice.”

“Be nice? To have someone close to you be murdered?”

“No. Ta’ just have someone close to you.”

Percy widened her eyes, just a bit.

“No friends?”

“Nope.”

“No family?”

“Nada.”

Zora stifled a laugh, leading Percy to form a puzzled expression on her soft, freckled face.

“I’ve been alone for most of my life. ‘S not a big deal.”

“Then who do you go to in times of turmoil and pain?”

“Myself,” Zora answered plainly as she ate her eggs. “I’m not that good at makin’ friends.”

“Well, I think you’re rather kind.”

That’s something Zora never thought anyone would say. Percy clearly didn’t know her well enough.

Despite that, though, Zora couldn’t help but be flattered.

“Ya’ don’t know me.”

“But I know you have a kind soul.”

_Bogus._

“I’m serious. Ya’ literally know nothing about me.”

“I know your name is Zora.”

Zora sighed. _Got me there_.

“So ya’ know some things. But ya’ don’t know about my life. About things that I’ve been through.”

“Then tell me about your life," Percy requested. Zora sighed again.

"Well, it's not like you'll be here much longer. So, where do I start…"

Percy straightened her back.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. I lived in a...rough family. Not the best parents, y'know? Violence was a normal thing there."

Percy nodded.

"I tried to run away a few times, though that always backfired. Got caught by the cops every time. Until one day, where I ran away during school. Lived on the streets a bit, got into the life of violence, and eventually landed a job ta' steal things. A job for m'self."

Zora let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"I was fifteen or somethin', would con people to take me home and do things that no kid that young should do. Gross stuff, really."

"Oh, my goodness…" Percy leaned forward.

"And while the guy was sleepin' after what we did," she picked at her food with her fork, "I would steal their wallet, just ta' support myself, yeah?" Zora gave a soft smile, a smile to hide the inner turmoil buried in her that was finally coming up.

"When I was nineteen, I met this guy named Ramsey. He was cool, really awkward, and before we did anythin', he just gave me the money. Weird, huh? Hadn't seen him since, until recently."

"Was that the person with the juice boxes?" Percy guessed, nailing it right on the head.

"Heh, yeah. Not long after I got an actual job, and I still work there to this day. But sometimes…I think about what would have happened if I did one thing different. If I stayed home, would I be dead? If I stuck to prostitution, would I still be doing that?"

Zora's sight blurred. Through the blur, she saw Percy lean over. She touched her face with her delicate thumb, wiping away the source of the blur.

"This is, uh," Zora's voice cracked. "This is the first time I've ever told anyone about my life."

Percy brought Zora's head to her shoulder, petting her long, brown hair. Zora couldn't stop the tears dripping down her eyes. She always suppressed her past. She didn't want to think about it ever again.

"It's alright. You're okay."

Percy repeated those words as Zora gripped her arms like it was the last thing she would ever touch.

Zora was never an emotional person. Or at least she acted like it. She wasn't sure why, but it felt so good to just cry. Letting it out; her feelings, her past, herself as a whole. Leaving her previous body behind and settling in a new one.

She cried for ten minutes, possibly more, with Percy comforting her with soft words and gentle pets.

"It's alright. You're okay."

After the ten minutes, Zora leaned back. She covered her eyes with her arm and sighed.

"Hah… Thanks, Percy," Zora mumbled.

"Of course. If you ever need comforting, I'm here for you. At least for now."

"I wish it wasn't 'for now'."

"Pardon?"

"It's just...nice to have someone ta' talk to," Zora spoke as she dropped her arms and turned her head away towards the window, looking into the distance of the redwoods.

"I understand. I want to get back up there, but I also would like to stay here. With...you." Percy turned her head away as well. Zora had a feeling she was blushing over the freckles that danced across her face. Though they only met yesterday, Zora already wanted her to stay.

Even just for a little longer, she would treasure every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is triggering in any way. I wanted to explore Zora's backstory. I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beginning to get a bit more angsty. It wasn't my original plan, but I like writing angst I guess. This goes by a bit to fast if I'm being honest, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Zora felt...relieved, after what happened that morning. She felt all the feelings pent up fly away, like doves. Doves weren’t the only things that would fly away.

It had been nearly a week since. They stuck to basic meals, meals quick enough to make and quick enough to eat, but also filling enough to not go back for more. Percy continued to read her book on the couch as Zora sat next to her, leaving the room in a heavy silence. Other than the occasional gasp Percy would let out in surprise as she read, the room was completely quiet. 

Zora rested her head on her palm with her elbow on the arm of the couch. Every once in a while she would glance at Percy, who wouldn’t take her eyes off the pages.

At some point, Zora moved her hand towards Percy’s resting one, only to freeze and retract mid-way through. _That’s not right. Don’t do that._

After a few hours of the silence, Zora turned her eyes to Percy.

“What’s the book about?”

Percy paused on her page, then marked the line she left off on with her finger and closed the book. She turned to Zora.

“Have you not read this book?”

“Nah, words are kinda weird f’r me. I left school kinda early, so readin’ ain’t my strong suit.”

“Well,” Percy started, “it’s a fairy tale. The book tells the story of a prince on the quest to find his fiancé, and part way through the tale, he finds a dragon. I have not reached the end quite yet, though I am rather intrigued by the plotline, and I suspect that the dragon _is_ the fiancé.”

“Sounds cool.”

Zora couldn’t look away from Percy. Percy’s hair was blonde, a trait that before Zora wasn’t much of a fan of, but now it was growing on her. The was a short lock that stuck up in the back, like a lightning bolt. She had sideburns as well, which gave her a sense of masculinity, but it was balanced out by her face. Zora wanted to caress it.

“Zora? Zora?”

“Huh? What?”

“You zoned out while I was explaining the book. Are you alright?”

Zora didn’t even realize she had gone into her own thoughts again.

“Huh? Sorry, ‘m just kinda tired.”

“My apologies for the inconvenience.”

“No, no, it’s fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Zora let out a sigh. “Uh, anyways, I should change yer’ bandages,” the taller woman spoke as she got up and went to the kitchen drawer. She pulled out another roll of bandages and brought it back to the couch.

Percy had begun taking off the shirt, and for some reason, Zora couldn’t help but stop. Last time it was in the dark with only the moonlight illuminating the room. But the sun was out now, and Zora could see Percy’s body perfectly.

After a few seconds, Zora shook her head and continued walking over.

“Okay, uh, turn around, and I’ll remove ‘em.”

Percy turned her body to the side as Zora sat behind her. She began removing the bandages wrapped around Percy’s torso, and she noticed Percy covering her chest the moment the bandages dropped. She’s more modest than Zora, that’s for sure. That milky white wrapped around her body became gold in no time at all, revealing a scarred back.

“It...healed already?”

“It did?”

Zora placed a warm finger on Percy’s cold back, over one of the two large scars dripping down where the wings would be. One finger became two, two to three, three to four, until her entire hand was resting on her back. Percy leaned back to it, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth, before shooting them open shouted, “Retrieve my belongings!”

“Huh?”

“Get me my clothes!” Percy sat up and turned to Zora, with eyes wide open and a determined look on her face.

“Oh, uh, right! Right!” Zora ran to her room and began searching for the long pile of white and gold fabric.

She debated in her mind to say she couldn’t find it, just to make Percy stay longer, but she realized that either way Percy would still leave.

She found the pile under some of the other dusty clothes she had, quickly brushed off any and all dust left over, and brought it back to the angel.

Percy took it out of Zora’s hand, and her hand lingered there for a moment. Percy didn’t notice, she was too busy wrapping her toga around herself.

She dropped her hand, along with her heart.

“Thank you,” she heard from the other woman, “for helping me.”

Zora turned away, her hand balling up. “...yeah.”

Percy smiled, and Zora couldn’t bear to watch her wings grow from her back. She heard Percy give out a hum of delight, as well as the gentle flaps of the pristine, white wings, showing that they had heeled as well.

Percy turned to Zora once again, and in a quiet voice she said, “Until we meet again, Zora.”

And with that, she turned to the door and walked out. The door closed with a click.

Zora stayed in the same spot. She could see through the window a light drizzle of rain, one that was barely audible, but still caused a presence.

It began to grow heavier, but she didn’t mind. She just stood there. The one person she had ever been close to was now gone. Just like everyone else.

She was alone again.

It’s not like that’s a _bad_ thing, but...it was nice having someone to talk to.

She never knew the pain of losing someone you cared for. She’s used to all other pains, whether it’s physical or emotional. She had grown numb to it. But this hit on a completely different level. It was worse than what her parents have done, what the people she’d worked with have done. It was so much worse than that.

It had gone by so fast. Too fast. But there was no hope. Percy was gone.

Her thoughts dropped from her mind by the interruptance of a shot of thunder. She looked out the door's wibdow, only to see a harsh storm. The thunder was like a cry, a bitter cry of disdain..

_Percy..._

Percy wouldn’t be able to make it through the thunder. Zora couldn’t stop the urge in her chest, that urge to protect her.

And so Zora took one step, two steps, then a full on dash through the rain, not bothering to close the door.

She followed the same path, though it was much harder to see in the rain.

“Percy? Percy!” she called into the great unknown of the forest. Her shoes slipped a few times in the mud, almost falling each time. Her eyes bolted around the forest, looking in every direction.

She passed the tree she slept on. She passed the trees she followed.

When she reached the circular field, it was no longer gold, rather, it had turned back to green. For a moment, she thought she was in the wrong field, until she noticed that glowing spot of light reaching for the sky.

“PERCY!!” Zora screamed as she ran over. She kept her eyes on Percy, but because she wasn’t looking, she slipped midway on the mud, falling onto the ground.

A flash of light appeared right as Zora looked back up. A bolt of lightning shot Percy, which was followed by a blood-curdling scream of pain and the loss of the light she emitted. She began to fall from the sky, like she did just the day before.

Zora got up as quickly as she could and ran over to the falling angel. She kept on repeating the words “come on” in her head. She had to run faster, to get to her. _Come on, come on, come on!_

She reached the middle with a jump right before Percy could touch the ground, extending her arms to catch her.

And she just barely did.

Zora slid on the wet grass, causing both of them to fall, but definitely not as hard as they would have.

The storm raged on. Zora sat up more and held Percy in her arms. She shook her a few times, but nothing happened.

"Percy! Percy, wake up!" Zora shouted, grabbing Percy's face and pulling it close. "Please…"

Zora never pictured herself at such a point, where all she could think about one person that wasn't herself. She never pictured herself in such turmoil, such pain, a pain different than all others, because of someone she liked.

And so, she cried.

She mumbled Percy's name over and over again in her mind, through her mouth, to the world.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she loved someone, or if she ever did. 

Love…

It was confusing, that pain and pleasure in your heart you experience when you're in love. Zora wasn't sure if she liked it. 

In such a short time, she had fallen in love. With someone no longer with her. 

"Percy… I…" she spoke quietly between sobs, "I love…."

A cold hand touched hers, and she felt the face she was holding lean into her hand.

"Your hands...are quite warm."

Zora's eyes widened, even more tears flowing down.

"Oh my god… Oh my god…"

Zora froze for a few seconds, before wrapping her muddy arms around Percy's waist and burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

"Dammit, I thought you were fuckin' dead…!"

It took a few seconds until Percy put her arms around Zora and weakly pulled her close.

"I'm sorry."

Zora didn't respond. She didn't know _how_ to respond. She could've said, "You better be!" or, "It's okay," or something of the like, but she chose silence.

They sat there in the rain until they were completely drenched in water, just pulling each other close.

Percy broke the silence surrounding them.

"I don't believe I'll make it back quite yet."

"Yeah, you were shot by lightnin'..."

“It was in the right wing, but it was enough for me to fall.”

“But you were still shot.”

“I’m alive though.”

“Thank God…”

Zora was sure she would never get dry again with how long they were in the rain for, but it had been long enough.

“We should get back,” Zora said. Percy nodded in agreement.

Zora helped Percy up and attempted to pick her up without irritating the now golden-covered wing closest to her. Percy winced.

“Uh, sorry…”

“It’s alright. I have the ability to retract them, but that will result in me fainting."

"I don't want you gettin' hurt more."

"I see…"

Percy's wings split into particles again, but it was hardly noticeable in the rain. Percy's eyes closed and her head dropped into Zora's chest. One arm rested on her stomach and the other dangled from her body.

The rain lightened up by the time they left the field, like the storm had followed Percy in. She could see the afternoon sun perk up from beyond the dark clouds. Really, it seemed more like night when that storm hit.

Zora walked by the tree she slept on, but didn't spare a glance. She would switch her vision between the path and Percy, checking once every few minutes just to see if she was alright.

Though she didn't want to, she walked slowly. By no means did she ever want to hurt the woman that fell from the sky. She wanted to keep her safe from any and all harm, keep her all to herself, but that's selfish.

She always felt selfish, she always was selfish. At least, that's what people told her.

She reached the cabin, the door still swung open. Zora carefully went up the few steps to the porch and into the house.

Instead of bringing Percy to the couch again, she brought her to her room. The room was a mess, to say the least. Dirty dishes on the bedside table, clothes spewed everywhere and dust galore. She hadn't realized since she brought Percy in how much of a dump was leftover from the last time she was there.

Kicking off her muddy boots, she walked over to the bed, sat down, and began undressing Percy. Zora personally didn't mind seeing naked people after what she'd gone through, but this time felt different. There was more of a sense of intimacy, but she didn't think any further than that. Risking was something she loved, sure, but she would never risk hurting Percy, whether physical or mental.

As Percy laid there, Zora searched for a towel. She found a dusty towel in the bathroom the next room over, shook out the dust and folded it into fourths.

Zora brought back the towel, as well as the bandages that rested on the couch. She slowly sat Percy up and began dabbing the towel on her body. When she reached her back, she was extra careful.

Once the drying was done, she began to wrap the bandages around the angel's chest and torso. The wound was worse than the last. Much worse. That golden blood practically drenched her back, and Zora was tempted to glide a finger along the large gash to see how deep it was.

But she didn't.

She finished bandaging up her back with multiple more wraps than the last, just barely having enough leftover. She continued the care with putting Percy in another set of old clothes, then laying her on her side to avoid any irritation with the wound. Afterwards, she changed her own clothes, drying her long hair with another towel.

The rain had passed, Zora saw as she looked through the window, the afternoon light pouring into the room. It was so bright, but it felt so much later in the day. Zora was emotionally drained, and with nothing else to do, she laid down on the bed and stared at Percy's face. It was peaceful, like the gentle waters of a pond, despite the pain.

Zora wanted to caress it.

She stopped midway of reaching it.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she was in the dreamscape once again.

_At least she’s here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the book Percy is reading is actually a novella I wrote for a school project. And yes, her theory is true.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I have plans for the future involving some unfortunate encounters, as well as who murdered Meryl. Also, starting next week I'll be a bit busy, so updates will more likely than not take longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for the kudos and all their lovely comments! I have very low self-esteem, so it means so much when I see people enjoying what I write. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also, I typed this out on my phone because I lost power at my house, so you may see some errors here and there.

Zora's dreams always involved her. Some dreams were about the wonder and mysticism of the great unknown, others were about a better life. Some were nightmares, her reliving her past in a brighter light than she originally lived through. They all involved her.

But not this one.

This one, she was seeing through the eyes of another person.

She was standing in front of a woman with her back turned. The woman had ginger hair, like the sand of a desert under the evening sun. She was wearing similar clothes to Percy, but longer, so long that it dragged on the white marble tile of the ground. Her wings were larger than Percy's, the feathers gracefully grazing the floor, and she saw the gentle shift of her leg placement.

Suddenly, the woman in front of her lurched over, her hair following with the dangle of her head. Zora heard coughing; hacking, really, like there was something in the woman's throat. She heard a splat onto the ground, and though she couldn't move to get a better look, she could see the shimmer of gold on the ground in front of the ginger-haired woman.

The woman turned to Zora, showing a face of terror and panic, gold dripping from her mouth, like she had coughed up blood.

From behind the glasses, Zora could see a stream of gold dripping from the woman's right eye, almost like tears.

With a shaking finger, the woman pointed at her, rather, the body she resided in.

"Y-You…"

_ What? _ Zora could barely hear her.

Before the woman could speak anymore, she collapsed onto the marble, golden blood spreading over her clothes.

The person Zora's body was trapped in took a couple steps back, then made a break for it. The body had begun sprinting down bright, cloud white marble hallways.

As the body ran through the halls, the cloud white began to fade to a dark grey, a deep and heavy atmosphere flooding the long halls.

_ Wait! Hey! _ Zora tried to shout to the body, but to no avail. The body kept running until it made a turn around a corner, only to be met with three towering beings, each one like Percy, but more elegant and prestigious.

"Ah-!" the body shouted.

_...Wait. Percy? _

"Bind her and bring her to the departure room," ordered the tallest of the figures, ten feet tall at least. The voice was deep, yet feminine, loud and clear.

"The- The  _ departure room _ ?! But I haven't committed any crimes! Why would I go there?!" Percy questioned in a strained tone, taking two steps back, only to be grabbed by the arms by two people behind her.

She was shoved onto the clear ground, where Zora could see in the reflection that yes, it was indeed Percy.

_ Is this… _

Zora could feel a pain in her back, and so did Percy, judging by the groan crawling out of Percy's mouth. She could hear the sound of metal clanking behind her as the pain worsened, a pain similar to something digging into one's skin to the point of bleeding.

Percy begged for an answer as they pulled her down the hall by what Zora assumed were chains. Percy attempted to run by reaching out her hands and trying to pick herself off the ground, but she was trapped. There was no escape.

They had reached the "departure room" a short while after. It was a large room filled with pillars the same color as the walls, that same bright white. The room was illuminated by yellow fire pits, granting the room a golden glow. In the middle of the room was a circle carved into the ground, a spiral starting in the middle and expanding to the edges of the shape.

Percy was pushed onto the middle, as the tallest of the figures sat in a large throne with gold trim in front of the circle, connected to the back of the room.

"Please…. _ please _ tell me why I am here!"

The person in front of her crossed one leg over the other and rested their hands in their lap. With eyebrows slightly furrowed, they spoke.

"Ever heard of the name 'Meryl'?"

"Meryl? I just saw her, she was in the canopy, and she was--"

Her words were interrupted by the person in the throne say, "You have been charged with the murder of Meryl, therefore you are an enemy to our kind."

"I'm afraid you don't understand." Zora could hear the pain in her voice. "I have done nothing of the sort!"

"Silence, girl." The towering figure held out a palm to silence her further. "You have betrayed me, and you must be punished. I will be sending you down. "

Zora could feel Percy's feet shift on the cold floor.

"Down? You don't mean…"

Zora could see in the eyes of the towering being that they were telling the absolute truth.

Percy's body shook as the spiral began to uncurl, causing her to lose her balance.

And soon, Zora saw a freckled hand reach out, as the angel fell from the sky.

She could hear the faint sound of a farewell, as Zora's vision turned to black.

Zora woke up with a gasp, her eyes shooting open. 

She looked around the area, realizing that she was back in her body, back in her room, with the sun barely rising over the window, signalling it was morning.

_ Did I really sleep that long? _ Zora asked herself.  _ And was that...what happened to Percy? _

Zora sat up and looked over to Percy, who was curled up on the other side, with nearly silent breaths escaping through her nose.

Zora sighed. There was no point sleeping any longer, not enough time before Percy would wake up.

Speaking of Percy, Zora heard a stir come from Percy's mouth. A small groan, followed by a shiver, came from the other woman.

_ Oh, crap. _

She was probably freezing during the night, Zora deduced. The blanket was on the floor now, as Zora tended to get hot in the night.

She slowly got out of bed as to not wake Percy and quickly grabbed the blanket off the ground. Gently laying it over her, Zora's hand grazed Percy's cold arm.

Percy brought her hand to Zora's before she could move it. Zora couldn't help but feel a twinge in her chest as Percy intertwined their fingers.

"Warm…" she mumbled. The shivering stopped and Percy relaxed her body.

_ Okay, uh… Now what? _

Zora awkwardly scooted her body over Percy back onto the bed with their fingers still entwined. She managed to make it without waking Percy and now laid closer to her, her cold hand in Zora's warm one.

Zora laid there, feeling her cheeks heat up like the sun. She couldn't help but want to keep them entwined for as long as she could.

It didn't last long, however. A few minutes tops. Percy's eyes slowly opened with a groan, and Zora turned to her.

"Uh, mornin'," Zora spoke.

Percy removed her fingers from Zora's and held it close.  _ Drat _ .

"Apologies, Zora."

"Oh, it's fine," Zora waved it off, trying to keep her chill.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, just flickering their eyes between each other and the room.

" _ Anyways _ , we should go have breakfast, yeah?" Zora said, breaking the silence.

"I...suppose you're right." Percy looked towards the ground as she sat up, so did Zora on the other side.

"Did I truly sleep that long? It's already morning." Percy asked, to herself more than Zora.

"I guess, we were both kinda tired, so…"

Zora was the first to get up, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, shortly followed by Percy.

Zora looked around the kitchen as she walked over to the counter, trying to find any source of food beside those expired granola bars.

"Aw, shit."

"What is it?" Percy asked as she walked over.

"We're outta food. And money. Before you came along, I was only gonna stay here for a few days."

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to interrupt your stay," Percy said as she looked out the window.

"No, no, it's fine! We're just gonna have to head to the city, 's all. That's where my apartment is. We can stay there."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure. It'll just take a while. We'll probably have ta' take the train."

Percy nodded.

"Best ta' go now, just ta' get there quicker."

"Should I grab anything?"

"Nah, when we get back I got money ta' buy you new clothes. My clothes are kinda big on you, so it'd be a better idea ta' just get you some new ones."

Zora paused for a second.

"Actually...you can bring that book if ya' want. Just so you won't be bored."

Percy grinned. "Thank you for your generosity." She went to grab the book as Zora grabbed her poncho and hat.

Once they had what they needed, they stepped outside, Zora locking the door behind them.

"Okay, we're gonna have ta' take the train," Zora said as they began walking down to the town ahead. "Got it?"

She turned to Percy, who was shaking like a stray leaf in the wind. Percy's arms were wrapped around her body, being mindful of her back. Concern wiped itself over Zora's face.

At first, she wasn't sure how to react. They didn't bring a blanket and there wasn't too much time left if they wanted to get to the city as fast as possible to go back and grab it.

Then an idea sprung in her head.

"Here."

She took off her poncho and wrapped it around Percy.

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"I don't want you freezin' ta' death."

"Well, thank you very much," Percy thanked Zora as she smiled. The taller woman grinned.

"No problem."

They walked a bit longer until they started up another conversation.

"Hey, uh," Zora started, "what sorta clothes do ya' like?"

"Well…" Percy paused, searching for the right words. "It's been a while since I've been on Earth."

"Wait, hold up," Zora stopped dead in her tracks. "You've been 'ere before? Like you were banished before?"

"No, no," Percy replied, stopping as well. "Before I passed away."

"Oh…"

Zora didn't want to push any further than that, but she also wanted to know more. So she continued walking, looking to the side.

Percy caught up to her with a few steps.

"You want to know, don't you? How I passed away, correct?"

Zora's eyes widened. She sighed and turned back to Percy. She nodded.

Percy took a deep breath.

"I...was murdered."

Zora stayed silent.

"I was backed into a dark alley by a man in a dirty grey sweatshirt and jeans. I was sure he was just a mugger, so I was going to give him the money right away. But then...he took out a knife from his pocket, and with my limited strength I attempted to run. Unfortunately, also due to my limited strength, I could not make it in time. He caught me by the arm and stabbed me multiple times in the chest, right in my heart to be specific. The last thing I saw before I passed away was the man's smile."

Zora wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"That is the tale of my passing," Percy ended all too calmly.

"Why are you so calm 'bout it? If I were you, I would go f'r revenge."

"But it is in the past. No point with continuing the turmoil."

"The  _ past?! _ He fuckin'  _ murdered you! _ " she blew up. "How can you be so calm 'bout the guy that ended yer' life?!"

"It's been a decade or so since. I have moved on, both physically and mentally."

"But he caused your  _ death _ ! You were gone! Boom! Just in that short amount if time."

"That is true, but without him, I would have never met Meryl. I would have never met you."

Percy was right, though. The murderer had been the original cause of them meeting. Without him, Zora would have never learned what it meant to feel compassion. She didn't want to admit it, but she was grateful. Somehow.

They went back to silence, walking through the woods, Percy admiring the wild deer and birds, like there were none where she came from. Zora kept her eyes on the path, which eventually led them to a rocky dirt road.

Zora looked down at Percy. She was walking carefully over the rocks; she had no shoes, so that made perfect sense.

"Ya' good, Percy?" Zora asked, causing Percy to look up.

"Hm? Yes, I'm quite alright."

"Ya' sure? It's gonna be a longways till we reach town."

"No, no, I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

"I don't want you gettin' hurt more," Zora told her. "So come on."

With a quick sweep of her arms, Zora picked Percy up, carrying her close to her chest. She was careful with Percy's back, with every time she touched it Percy would retract like a turtle hiding in its shell.

Carrying Percy was relatively easy. Zora was stronger than most, and Percy was not the heaviest, so it wasn't much of a problem to hold someone like her up. What was problematic was keeping herself from pulling Percy closer. She had to keep a little distance. Zora would never want to make Percy uncomfortable.

She heard a soft sigh come from the woman she was carrying.

"Thank you," Percy said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the crunching of the rocks.

"No problem. You ain't exactly the hardest ta' carry."

Percy let out a small chuckle, and Zora smiled.

The silence had become peaceful. Percy watched the wild birds fly while Zora walked forward. After an hour passed, they had reached the small town Zora had gotten groceries from.

"There's a train up north a bit, and that'll take us ta' the city," Zora explained. Percy nodded.

They passed by a few different stores, turned a couple corners, and walked down small streets until they reached their destination.

The train was more old-fashioned than others out in the world, with an old, antique feel to it, like something out of an old book. 

When they went to get their tickets, Zora remembered they didn't have any more money.

"Crap…" Zora groaned.

"Excuse me?"

Zora looked over to see the same girl who gave her some spare change back at the store, accompanied by a tall man behind her.

The tall man was dressed in a coat and some jeans, with pink hair and two clips in the corner.

"We got the wrong tickets. Are you going to Sunset City?"

"Uh, yeah, actually…" Zora mumbled as she let Percy down.

Percy crouched down to the girl as she handed over the two tickets.

"What's your name?" Percy asked sweetly.

"My name's Molly, and this," she pointed to the man behind her, "is my friend Giovanni."

Giovanni waved, along with a "hey", then turned to Molly.

"Bear Trap, come on. We need to get to the museum so we can meet up with that nerd," Giovanni spoke in an exhausted tone.

"Oh, you're right!" Molly exclaimed.

Percy smiled. "Thank you very much, Molly."

Molly smiled back. "No problem. When you're nice to people, you get a little nice back. Have a good day!"

"Have a good day as well," Percy waved.

And with that, Molly walked off with Giovanni, who was blabbing about how she should call him "Boss".

"She was very kind to give us these tickets," Percy said as she turned to Zora.

"Yeah, sure."

They boarded the train only a few minutes later, Percy now walking on her own and Zora following behind.

They sat down at one of the booths across from each other.

"We're travelling to Sunset City?"

"Yup."

"That's where I used to live. I wonder how much it's changed…"

Zora could hear the unease in her voice.

"Why're you so wary 'bout it?"

"It's…" she started, then stopped the conversation. "It's nothing."

Zora nodded. They sat in silence as Percy pulled out her book. As she did so, Zora stared out the window, watching the trees pass by.

They were leaving. They were entering the real world, where true danger could be faced. Zora wasn't worried about herself, but instead, about Percy. Like Percy had said, she didn't have the best strength. Zora clenched the palm in her lap.

She'll have to protect her. No matter what. She'll keep her angel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory! The plot thickens as we leave the forest and travel to Sunset City. Again, I'm so grateful for all your comments! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more drama. The same trigger warnings as the past chapters, but a bit more severe. There's some violence, as well, but not enough for the tag.

The train ride lasted about three hours. Sunset City was a ways away from the little town they stayed at, so Zora spent most of her time looking out the window.

Percy had finished her book two hours in, and had begun to look out the window herself. When they saw the tall towers of skyscrapers, Percy tensed.

"Are ya' sure yer' good?" Zora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm quite alright."

"Ya' don't seem like it."

"I can assure you that I am fine."

Zora nodded, though she knew something was up.

Once they arrived at the train station, Percy looked around. Nothing had changed really, other than the surplus of people not looking where they were heading, rather, they were staring at their phones. Zora wasn't one for lots of technology, and she figured Percy wasn't either. She didn't bring any electronics to the forest and only really used her phone for work. There were also a few architectural changes, but not as noticeable as other cities.

The ground was a bit dirty, gum and the occasional wrapper floated around, so Percy was carried on Zora's back.

Zora couldn't help but notice how the other woman would lean her head over her shoulder and rest there, taking in the warmth and letting out a sigh. Sunset City tended to be cold in the mornings and hot in the afternoons, and given how it was just past 10:45 in the morning, it was still a bit chilly. Zora didn't mind, and Percy still had her poncho on, but it was still on the cold side of the spectrum.

They eventually made it to a bus stop, which then led to the apartment complex Zora resided in. It was rather tall, perhaps nine stories, with too many rooms to count.

Once they reached the door to the tall complex, Zora gently dropped the angel on the carpet of the first floor's hallway.

"Which room do you reside in?" Percy asked as they began walking towards the elevator.

"I live on…" the taller woman started as she pressed on the highest button, "...the top floor. All the way down ta' the last room.

The shorter one nodded.

They reached the top floor with some delays. A few people hopped on as well, all taking a few steps away from Zora to the corners of the elevator.

Once they reached the top, they both walked down the hallway until they reached the end, where a door with the numbers "9-10" engraved in stood.

Zora pulled out a similar key to the one she used for the cabin from her pocket and unlocked the door.

The door opened up to a small entryway that split in two directions. To the left was a short hallway that led to a bathroom and a bedroom, while the right led to a living room with an open kitchen connected. In the back of the living room was a little balcony that overlooked Sunset City; not by much, but Percy could see the familiar spots she had been to in the past.

The apartment was relatively empty in terms of decor, with a comfy-looking couch and a coffee table with nothing on it in the living room. There was also a TV in the center of the wall in front, but the remote was so dusty it seemed like it had never been used before.

The kitchen had regular appliances though, including a coffee machine in the corner of the kitchen counter and a toaster next to the refrigerator.

The bedroom had a simple bed that was large enough to fit two people comfortably, with an orange blanket covering the corners and two pillows up front.

Next to the right side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp. It wasn't out of the ordinary, save for two pistols hanging above the bed.

"Why are you in possession of two guns?" Percy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Let's just call it a memento, 'kay?" Zora shrugged.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and continued looking around.

The bathroom was a regular size, with all the needed toiletries on a shelf, along with a bottle of painkillers.

"You have painkillers," Percy noted, then turned to the other woman. "Do you get injured frequently?"

"Wouldn't you have painkillers, too?" Zora smirked.

"Well, I suppose you're right."

Once Percy finished looking around, she sat down at the couch.

"Want me ta' make you somethin'? I got bread," Zora offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Zora grabbed some bread from the fridge and popped two into the toaster.

"And a glass of water as well, please."

"No problem."

Once the toast was ready, Zora brought each one on different plates to the coffee table, along with two glasses of water.

They ate in silence, enjoying their semi-late breakfast.

Once they were finished, Zora stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a credit card.

"Alright, where do ya' wanna go ta' get some clothes? The budget is endless."

Percy stood up as well, brushing off any crumbs into her hand and dropping them onto her plate.

"Is the store across from the mall still open?" she asked.

"Ya' mean Rabbit House? I think so…"

Zora grabbed her phone as well, which was sitting on the coffee table. It had no case, no screen protector, and a singular crack in the corner. Zora typed in the name of the store into the browser, and yes, indeed, it was still open.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, then, when may we go?"

"We can go right now, if ya' want."

Percy nodded and walked towards the door. She paused before she could reach it and turned around.

"Before go, I also have something to tell you."

 _Oh, crap_.

"This city...is also where I died," she mumbled as she looked towards the ground. "And despite how I have moved on, I would like to stay closer to you. For safety purposes."

"Oh, shit, yeah…" Zora mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck. She felt guilty for bringing Percy somewhere that could be triggering in any way, shape or form. There was also the possibility of someone she knew seeing her, which could lead to a world of trouble. "Sorry, 'bout that…"

"No, no, it's alright. It simply means I must stay closer to you. Hopefully, we won't run into any trouble."

"Yeah…"

"Shall we depart, then? I would very much like to bear my own clothes, if you don't mind."

Zora nodded while opening the door, allowing Percy to walk out first and closing the door behind her.

They each headed through the hall, down the elevator, and made their way to the sidewalk, where Percy, once again, rode on Zora's back.

Zora carried Percy down the sidewalk, across the bridge that arched over a long river, and through the many shortcuts Zora was familiar with, until they eventually reached Rabbit House.

Rabbit House was a popular store with a variety of clothes with "exceptionally low prices", as the sign suggests. It had a theme of warm weathered clothing tied with rabbit motifs for most of its clothes.

When they reached inside, they immediately went to the shoes section to get Percy some shoes, as well as some socks, to wear. Percy picked out some loafers that fit her rather well, both in the literal sense and the fashion sense.

After paying, they made their way over to the shirt section. According to Percy, she preferred shades of blue. They found a few sky blue button-downs in the men's section, and had continued looking, until Percy froze in one of the isles.

She was staring at a man with his back turned, hunched over and tall. He was wearing a dirty sweatshirt and equally dirty torn jeans. The same ones Percy described.

"It's...him."

Zora walked over to where she was and turned to her.

"'S this the guy?"

Percy nodded in affirmation. Zora took a step further, about to grab the man's shoulder and yank him around.

"Zora!"

The man raised his head and mumbled, "Zora…?"

"What? Ya' know me or somethin'?"

The man turned around, revealing his face. He had eyebags as heavy as the earth, chapped lips that were beginning to bleed, and a messy scruff over his chin and upper neck.

What was surprising, however, was how similar he looked to Zora. The same angular tan face, the same messy dark brown hair, and the same eyes.

"You…" she scowled in disgust. "Father."

"Zora, let's go," Percy walked closer and clasped Zora's arm. She immediately yanked it out of her hand.

"We're not done here."

Zora, who was much taller than the man despite their resemblance, lifted him by the collar up into the air.

"What do you want, you bitch?!" he shouted at her, attempting to release her grip.

"What do _I_ want? What do _you_ want?! Here to beat me up again for not gettin' you more beer? For not bein' a 'good daughter'?" She leaned in closer, so close that when she spoke he could feel saliva hitting his dirty face.

"You were never my daughter! I hated you from the moment you were born! All you cared about was yourself!"

" _Me?!_ You're the one that beat me up every day for no reason other than _your_ selfishness! You wanna know why I ran away? Do you?! It's 'cause you and Mother didn't want me there! I had to lie at school to say I got hurt in the woods _every. Damn. Time._ Because you couldn't keep yer' dirty, disgusting hands off of me, could you?! I almost died so many times when I lived with you! You starved me, you broke my bones so many times I needed ta' go to the hospital, but I never did because all _you guys_ spent money on was _alcohol_! You even tried to shoot me a few times when you were drunk!"

"Do you have any idea how much _money_ it cost us to find you?!"

"I wouldn't have run away if you weren't such terrible _parents!!_ "

Zora was screaming at this point, alerting everyone else in the building.

"And 's not like you were gonna _care_ if I was gone! You deadbeat son of a bitch never cared about me. I became a beggar on the street twenty years ago when I was _eleven_ ! I was a prostitute just ta' get by! I could barely eat, barely sleep, because I was haunted by the fact that you would fuckin' show up like _this_!!!"

The man managed to get out of her grip, only for her to shove him on the ground and began punching him in the face. He did the same, but didn't hit as hard as Zora did.

"Zora!" Percy shouted, directing her attention from the beaten man. When she turned her head, Percy could see tears in her eyes, dripping down from anger. Her eyes widened. The blonde woman walked over to Zora and helped her up.

"Let's go," she whispered. Zora let out a long sigh through her nose, trying to calm herself down.

"H-Hey!" Zora's father shouted to Percy. "I remember you. You're that cop! You should be dead!"

Zora kicked him in the face, silencing him.

"We're leaving," Zora stated as she spat on the face of her now unconscious father.

Percy placed what they were going to buy over the clothing racks much more nicely than Zora would have.

They left Rabbit House without another word. The walk was quiet, with Zora occasionally speeding up and Percy running after her. They went through the same path, the shortcuts, the bridge, and the sidewalks, until they eventually made it back to the apartment.

Zora flung the door open, not bothering to close it, and went to her room, kicking the bedroom door closed with her boot. Percy silently closed the entryway door behind her.

Zora flopped onto the bed and let out a loud groan, almost a scream, into her pillow as she squished it around her face. She laid there, breathing heavily into her pillow, feeling the warm afternoon sun trickle from the window onto her back.

The door quietly opened, and she could faintly hear the sound of footsteps glide across the room. There was a shift in the bed, as Percy had slowly laid down next to her. 

Zora turned and opened an eye to see Percy looking back.

Her face held a kind look as her hand sat in between their heads. 

Zora reached over and held it in her own. 

Percy scooted closer as Zora turned and placed her hand over Zora's heart.

"You're still alive."

Zora sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll be here for you."

"Not forever," Zora mumbled as she looked down at her chest.

"But I'm here now."

Zora moved her hand over to Percy's chest.

There was a faint pulse, like the gentle tapping of a finger on a table, so gentle you could barely feel it.

But it was there.

"You're alive," Zora said as she moved their hands from her chest to Zora's face. She gently kissed Percy's knuckle.

"Excuse me?"

Zora's mind quickly processed what she just did, and a deep pink covered her face. She turned her body to the other direction.

"I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's fine," Percy assured her as she sat up. "I...enjoyed it."

Zora turned her, meeting her gaze.

"You...did?"

"...Yes."

"Can I...do it again?"

She nodded as they both turned to each other again. Zora brought Percy's knuckle up and kissed it again.

"What does this mean?" Zora asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

They laid there, watching each other for however long, until they both began to get hungry.

Sitting up, Zora said, "Thanks. And, uh, sorry for startin’ a fight. I just...hate ‘im so damn much." She rubbed her neck sheepishly. “And sorry ‘bout the clothes.”

"It's quite alright. We can find a different place later."

"I just don't wanna run inta' my father again. ‘Specially with you."

"Of course. I understand."

"Again, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Zora let out a little laugh, though it was interrupted by Percy replying.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. Perhaps I would still be trying. Perhaps I would've been found. But thanks to you, I am here, safe and sound."

Zora felt lighter. She felt calmer. She felt like she finally was a real being, where she wasn't being used one way or another.

She felt...better.

 _I love you_ , she almost said aloud, but didn't. Was it still too early? Percy did say she enjoyed what just happened, but there was a chance that didn't mean anything.

She stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so starting tomorrow (Tuesday), I'll definitely be busy. I'll still update as much as I can since I'm somewhat on a Zorcy high, but just a heads up. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a short while! I've been a bit busy, and this chapter is a bit short as well, but I hope it suffices. We're coming close to the end too, so hopefully that comes out in the near future.
> 
> Also, a trigger warning for suicide. Just be prepared.

The rest of the day was...awkward, to say the least. They spent most of the day in silence, with a tension hanging in the apartment. Zora had made sandwiches for both lunch and dinner, which was fine, but she could tell Percy wasn’t paying much attention. She would constantly stare out the glass door to the balcony as she ate slowly, seemingly distracted. It wasn’t until an equally awkward dinner that they spoke to each other again.

“That wasn’t necessary,” the blonde had said as the sun began to set on the city.

“What wasn’t?” Zora turned to her.

“Hurting him."

"It was completely necessary," she spoke coldly. "For all he had done."

"You could have simply walked away."

"And _what_? Leave him? Let him get away with all the bullshit he put me through?! He deserves all the pain in the world. I would've killed him if it weren't f'r you!"

"But you didn't," Percy replied, turning away from the window to Zora.

"And I regret it. Not only was he a deadbeat bastard of a father, he also killed you. Yeah, if it was anyone else, I wouldn't give a damn, but--"

"Why me?" she interrupted.

"'Cause… 'Cause…" Zora wanted to tell her, but she didn't want her to leave again, even for the slightest reason.

"There is no reason."

"No, there is. It's just…"

Percy stared at her, eyes unwavering and waiting.

"Yer' my friend."

Percy nodded, her face neutral, if not showing signs of disappointment, as she went back to watching the sunset. “Then why did you kiss my hand, if we are merely ‘friends’?”

Zora went silent, not daring to say, “Because I think of you as more.”

Percy stood up from the couch and walked to the glass door, sliding it open and walking out onto the small balcony. Zora saw the high rise of her body as she leaned over the railing and could hear the breath escape her mouth.

Zora stood up and walked over. Maybe this was the time.

“Hey, so, uh…” she started as she leaned onto the rail with her back, away from the sky. “You wanna go get some stuff tomorrow?”

“Will you not be worried about him?” Percy asked.

“Well, if I see ‘im, I’ll beat his ass again. F’r you and f’r me.”

“Please hold back next time. I don’t want you getting hurt, physically or mentally.”

Zora couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite. That’s exactly how she felt, but she wasn’t even taking her own advice.

“Fine.”

Percy smiled. “Thank you, Zora.”

 _Push it further_.

"Also, after, you wanna go to a fancy restaurant? It's better than anythin' I can make."

"Like a date?" Percy questioned, a mix of emotions in her eyes Zora couldn't decipher.

"Between friends."

"I see. Very well. We must dress accordingly, though."

"Well, yeah, 'course. We can get it tomorrow. Like I said earlier, you can buy whatever."

Percy let out a hum, accompanied by a nod. "Understood."

Zora hummed as well. _Finally_.

* * *

The next day, they headed to another shop. It was much more expensive than their last shopping destination, but Zora didn't mind.

Percy had found a similar blue button-down from their last trip to a store, followed by darker blue dress pants, as well as a few more casual pairs of clothes.

Zora had found a tailcoat suit, one that miraculously fit her. She didn't need any more casual clothes, her drawer was already filled with button-ups, t-shirts and flannels galore.

After they were done shopping, they took a stroll down one of the streets, Percy pointing out all the places she had enjoyed visiting, and Zora explaining how much Sunset City had changed over the years Percy was gone for.

They arrived at the restaurant titled Moonlight Mirage about an hour later as the sun began to set beyond the skyscrapers.

They found a table on the balcony and began to make small talk. Zora talked about her recent years at her job, and Percy talked about her life before the end. Percy would say things like, "I wish I could say farewell to my loved ones," and, "I always wanted to travel around the world." Zora couldn't help but note it.

Their food practically screamed "expensive", and it truly was. The bill was over a hundred dollars, which to be frank, made sense as the food was one of the greatest meals Zora had ever tasted.

When she had finished paying the bill, Zora brought Percy onto the edge balcony. _It's time_ , she decided.

"Percival."

"Yes, Zora?" she turned to the taller woman.

"I love you."

"What did you just say?"

Zora turned back to Percy and entwined their fingers which rested on the railing.

"I have since I told you about my life. I love you, Percy."

"But isn't that rather fast? It's been barely over a week. How can you fall in love that quickly?"

"But do you feel the same way?"

Percy froze and thought for a minute.

"I had pushed it back, but...I believe I do."

Zora grinned, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and leaned down. 

Within a second, she interlocked her lips with Percy's. They were soft, smooth yet cold. It was short, chaste, but Zora enjoyed every second of it.

Percy kissed back as her freezing hand touched Zora's warm cheek.

Their fingers still entwined, Zora pulled Percy out of the restaurant. _Yes. Yes!_

Once they made it out, Zora called a taxi. Walking would take too long. They didn't kiss again until they got back to Zora's apartment.

Zora had slammed the door closed again, this time with her hand and locking it, and brought Percy into her room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

She brought her onto her bed and began kissing her again, this time more passionately. Percy kissed back, equally as passionate. Zora gently and slowly pushed her down on the bed, slower than she would've hoped, but enough to not hurt her back.

Zora and Percy continued kissing the whole time, slowly lowering her hands to Percy's hips.

Before she could untuck her shirt, Zora's hands were stopped by Percy's.

"Not yet," Percy spoke between breaths.

"Uh, yeah, of course…" Zora responded, removing her hands. "Sorry, I'm used to this bein' the part where we go further. But I won't. Whatever you want, whenever you want, don't worry. I'll wait."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout it."

Percy sighed. "Thank you. I very much appreciate you holding back."

"Can I, uh, still kiss ya', though?" Zora whispered into the dark.

"...Yes."

Zora gave a small sigh. "Thanks."

They continued kissing until Percy couldn't take any more, telling her to stop. Low stamina had its ups and downs, but Zora respected it.

Percy ended up falling asleep, her hand holding Zora's. Zora's eyes adjusted to the dark, which was indeed helpful, as she could admire Percy once again, brushing her hand through her hair, before eventually falling asleep herself.

Zora had another dream that night, similar to the one just a few days ago. She was on a marble balcony, overlooking the area around her.

Zora felt a sharp pain in her stomach, like she had just been stabbed by a jagged knife.

She looked at the hand, which indeed held the weapon, covered in molten, shining gold.

"Meryl?" she heard from behind her. _Percy…_

She was in Meryl's body this time. She noticed the ginger hair fall over her face.

The woman she was in lurched forward, and Zora could feel something coursing through her body. _Poison_.

She felt something climb up her throat as her vision blurred and became gold.

Meryl's body turned to Percy, and just like her other dream, she pointed at her with a bloody finger.

"Y-You…" she said, but Zora heard something after Percy ran off as Meryl fell.

_"Live again."_

_What the hell…?_

Meryl's last words were thoughts. She wanted Percy to return to Earth, to have a better life. To live again.

Zora woke up in the middle of the night.

Her hand was still being held by Percy's. She didn't want to let go, but she had to.

"Percy. Percy, wake up," she whispered as she poked Percy's cheek.

Percy groaned as she opened an eye. "...What?"

"I know who killed Meryl."

Percy immediately sat up with a gasp and gripped Zora's shoulders. "Who? Who killed Meryl?"

"Meryl did."

"Wait, what?"

Zora took a deep breath as she lowered Percy's hands. "I saw it in my dream. She stabbed herself and framed you so you could come back here. So you could live again and have a better life. She knew you. She knew how you wanted to live again, how you had so many things you wanted to do before you died. Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't! My life is over. There was no point to bring me back. It was my fate to die at the hands of him!"

"No. No, it wasn't. You think that, but it's not true!"

Percy began to breathe heavily. Gold began to drip from her eyes.

"No...that's not possible… Please tell me this isn't true!"

She hated to say it. "It's true."

In the moonlight, Zora could see the shimmer of the gold pouring down her face.

Zora leaned forward and pulled her close.

Percy couldn't stop repeating, "She didn't kill herself for me," to Zora.

Guilt was a strange topic. It hardly bothered Zora, or at least not until recently. But she's seen the effects it has on people; the loneliness, the depression, the shame.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Percy shouted, her voice cracking. She gripped Zora's shoulders with as much strength as possible. Zora stayed completely still.

Zora ignored the statement and continued comforting her, saying, "It's okay," over and over again. Eventually the tears stopped, as Percy had calmed down.

Percy leaned her forehead against Zora's chest as Zora brushed her hand through her messy blonde hair.

"What time is it?" Percy asked after a long sigh.

"Probably three or so," she replied as she looked out the window at the moon.

Percy pulled Zora down until they were both pressed together, Percy digging her face under Zora's chin and Zora wrapping her arms around her.

_It's okay. I'm here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of this was unintentionally similar to Face to Face by crystal_lunartic, so I apologise for that. If you're reading this, crystal_lunartic, this was a coincidence. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of An Angel Named Percy. This is actually my first fanfiction that I have finished. The ending feels a bit unnatural, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It had been a couple weeks since they found out what happened. All Percy would do was stare out the window from the bed, watching as the sun rose and set, only thinking about Meryl.

Zora once caught Percy shiver, so she draped her poncho over her so Percy could feel more comfortable. She would clutch it close like a treasure.

One day, Zora decided to head to their local bookstore. She remembered how Percy had mentioned books she used to read when they went out for dinner, what people would call “YA novels”, whatever the hell that meant.

She arrived at the bookstore, a small one called Bookshop Sunset. It didn’t have much, but there was enough for her to find some variety.

Zora picked up a few different books, each being relatively long, enough to keep her entertained. One was a collection of classic poems, another was about a painter who lost their memories and through painting they learnt more about their past. The third, however, was a deep romance between people of opposite sides and how everyone played a part in their relationship. Hopefully Percy likes them.

Once she returned home to their now shared apartment, she witnessed the same sight as before. Percy was still laying on the bed, curled up under Zora’s poncho, staring out the window into the bright blue sky.

Zora set the paper bag down on the nightstand and laid down next to Percy. She took a deep breath.

“I gotcha’ some books, since yer’ probably bored of staring out that window n’ all.”

There wasn’t a response.

“I get it if ya’ don’t wanna talk about what happened, but I think it’d be best if you did something else than this. I get how hard it is, even though yer’ the first person I’ve ever, y'know, gotten close to. But you can’t just sulk around, you should at least sit up.”

Zora leaned over Percy, whose eyes were glazed over with sorrow.

Zora carefully lifted her up by sliding her hand under the blonde woman and turning her over. Her back had healed by now, so there wasn’t the risk of hurting her.

Percy looked up at Zora and tucked some of her long, brown hair behind her ear. “What books did you purchase?” she asked.

“Here,” Zora said as she reached her long arm across the bed to the bag.

Percy took the books out and flipped through them. Her eyes widened. “I...remember these. I loved them back then.”

“You did?” Zora asked as she and Percy sat back against the wall.

“Yes… This one,” she held up the poem collection, “was something my mother had given me on my twenty-first birthday. I was never one for drinking. In fact, I was never one for partying at all.”

Percy opened the book to a certain page and let out a sigh.

“This poem,” she pointed to the poem decorated on the page, “was my favorite.”

Zora leaned over, her arm draped over Percy’s shoulder. “The Isle of Sapphire Waters?”

“Indeed,” she said as a small, sad smile spread across her face. At least she was smiling now.

Percy flipped through the pages until she reached the last page. There was a note written on the back of the last page, dark blue ink that wrote the words, “To my darling daughter, Percival. We love you.”

Percy hummed in surprise, then pulled the book closer. “This...was my book. She must’ve donated it then.”

Zora nodded and looked to the side. Why would a book be there for so long? Or maybe she was just recently there? Zora pushed it aside.

“I wish I could see her again, though that would cause some conflict. A rift. I’m sure I was buried, she may think I’m a supernatural being, which would technically not be incorrect.”

Percy leaned against Zora’s body and flipped through the pages again. “What do you think my funeral was like?” she suddenly asked.

“I guess they were all pretty sad, maybe said some nice things…”

“Perhaps. I wonder what my epitaph said, if I even have one… Did they write words of kindness, or of sorrow...?”

“Well, it seems like they loved you, so they probably wrote something meaningful.”

“Do you think, by any chance,” Percy mumbled, “we could go to visit my grave?”

“Yeah, we could. But are ya’ okay with it?”

“Why would I have asked if I was not okay with it?” Percy looked up at her.

“True, true. If it means you’ll stop starin’ out that damn window and get outta bed, then I’m all for it,” Zora agreed. “What time do ya’ wanna leave?”

“If possible, I would like to leave now. I do not wish to leave this state of mind quite yet.”

Zora nodded in affirmation.

They both got up and changed into fresh clothes, Percy dressing in one of her button-downs and slacks, while Zora simply changed into a flannel and jeans.

After getting dressed, Percy grabbed the poetry book and they headed out.

The cemetary was on the opposite side of the city, near the outskirts where the city hit the forest. They travelled by bus, with Percy holding the book to her chest and Zora taking her turn to stare into the distance. 

The scenery stayed the same for most of the ride; tall towers and busy sidewalks, until they reached a bridge that arched over a large river. Zora could faintly see the stone cemetery archway, vines creeping up its skull-carved sides until they met on the top. Beautiful, if not a bit grim.

The bus driver gave them an odd look as they stepped off the bus, but it seemed like Percy wasn't paying attention.

Once they reached the archway, Percy stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath, looked to her book, and continued walking. Zora quietly walked behind.

They explored a bit, trying to find a grave with her name engraved into it. It took some time, but they ended up finding it near a tall willow tree in the corner of the large cemetery.

However, they were not the first people to arrive at her stone.

There was a woman, on the older side of the spectrum of ages. She had similar hair to Percy, but longer, down to about her mid-back. She was wearing all black, had a matching handkerchief, and a bouquet of vibrant flowers of blues and yellows in her hand. They could barely hear her sobs as she stood at the grave.

"Mother…" Percy whispered. She began to step forward, but Zora stopped her. She took a hold of Percy's hand and brought her behind the willow tree. Through the long vine-like leaves, they could still see the woman, but there was no chance she could see them.

Zora crouched down, bringing Percy with her. "Remember what you said? About the rift?"

"Well, yes, but… Seeing her like this, it pains me. I want to tell her I'm here."

"Do ya' wanna get in trouble with the police?!" she whispered. "Didn't my father mention something 'bout you bein' a cop? You could see more people you know. It's best to lay low and wait for a clearing."

"You're...right, Zora. We shall wait then."

Both Zora and Percy sat down next to each other, their backs up against the wood of the tree. Percy opened her book and quietly read the poem collection as they waited.

After about ten minutes, her mother had left, leaving the bouquet of blue and yellow flowers on the stone. When the coast was clear, they walked over to the stone.

There was a long moment of silence as they stopped at the gravestone. There was a picture of a dove carved above the name “Percival King”, it’s wings outstretched. Under the name was a message.

_ “Percival, _

_ “A beloved daughter, friend, and partner. Here so short and gone so soon. May you rest in peace.” _

Percy’s breath hitched, which was followed by the shaking of her figure. Zora pulled her close with her arm.

They stood there for a while, just staring at the grave as the sun beat down on them. They were completely silent, Percy controlling herself so she wouldn’t cry, while Zora stared down at the epitaph, a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite pinpoint. Spite? Joy? It was strange.

After what felt like hours, Percy stepped forward and placed the book down on the gravestone against the bouquet.

Percy turned to Zora, then leaned her head against the taller woman's chest. Zora kissed her head when she felt a long sigh breathe through her flannel.

"Let's head back," Percy mumbled as she pulled away.

"Yeah."

They waited for the next bus, which happened to arrive quite soon. When they sat down in the back, Percy slipped her fingers between Zora's.

"I think...I'm ready for life on Earth again. Whoever we shall meet, it will work out. I know it will. I would like to stay with you, Zora, until I pass away once more. I doubt I will return, but for now, I would like to treasure these moments."

"Yeah, I wanna stay with you, too. Whatever happens, we can take it on. Together."

Percy let out a sigh, but it was more of a relieved sigh, rather than her previous stressed, sorrowful ones. She leaned her head on Zora's shoulder.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

"'Love you, too."

* * *

Even if she was still an "angel", she accepted her life as a human, living among the people of Earth with Zora. They're safe, and they're together. Together till death do they part.

This angel named Percy was the light Zora needed, and she couldn't be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading An Angel Named Percy and for joining me on this ride! I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I hope it suited your liking. All of your lovely comments fueled me to finish this, so thank you so much! This started out as a one shot, but I'm glad I continued it, because you all seem to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading An Angel Named Percy, and I'll see you again next time.


End file.
